1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems and, more specifically, to a personal computer integrated in a vehicle wherein the entire dashboard is formed as a display screen controlled using a central processor and supporting modules to work hand in hand with the vehicle automotive computers controlling the functions of the vehicle. The integrated vehicular computer includes a keyboard and mouse for inputting instructions as well as input peripherals such as a CD player and a DVD player. The operator of the integrated vehicular computer has all the benefits of a personal computer while driving without dangerously interfering with operating the vehicle. The integrated vehicular computer is further expandable to include wireless network connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other vehicular computers exist in the prior art. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,345; 6,009,363; 6,175,789; 6,202,008; 6,253,122; 6,434,459 and 6,526,335. While these vehicular computer systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.